Dark nights and gray clouds(the name sucks, do you have a better one?)
by AwsomeLikeMe
Summary: Gustav meets a girl on the wrong side of town. Not that it is this that is the problem. The problem is not that both him and the girl ends up in the hospital, no, the problem appears to be that the girl will not say who she is and where she comes from. Why? It is eventually only she and Gustav who knows. But does Gustav have the heart to tell it to the others? A Tokio Hotel fanfic
1. How it all happened

**My Pov**

I was walking around in downtown late at night, alone. I know this is not the best part of town, but I have been her so many times before, so I'm not frightened anymore of the rumors. I walked fast along the dark rode. I was tired and a bit upset, my parents were fighting again. I stopped a minute outside a dark and deep alley, I thought I heard a sound, but I guess it was a cat or something. I once again started walking, but I didn't come far, because a hand griped after my arm and laid another over my mouth and dragged me into the darkness of the alley.

I screamed and tried to get away, but it just resulted with a hard hit in my stomach. I fell down to the ground, but the person dragged me up on my feet's again. I tried to run away, but all of a sudden I felt a little sting in my neck. I felt a darkness come closer, I tried to push it away, but it came to strong. I closed my eyes.

I think I most have blacked out for some minutes, because when I opened my eyes again I was laying on the wet ground. I tried to scream and get up, but my body didn't listen to me. It didn't even react when I tried to move my fingers. The only thing I was able to move was my eyes.

"Baby, you will forever be mine … babyyyyyyyyyy" A manly voice were singing close by, and he didn't sound like he was sober. I heard steps come closer and then a felt a hand touch my hair, the hand slide down from my head to my stomach. The hand was so cold; I felt it throw the t-shirt I was wearing. The hand slid down to the end of my tee, and before I had time to react he dragged the peace of clothing of my body. I felt so weak there I lay, there was nothing I could do to protect myself, and still it looked like I didn't care.

The man over me laughed as he started to fumble with the belt on my pants. My heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to break the skin of my body. I screamed inside my head, tried to find a way to get loose, but my faith was in his hands, not mine.

The man slowly dragged my pants of my feet, and I felt the cold night on my bare skin. "Someone help me!" I begged inside my head. I was cold and scared, I have never liked dark places, and this doesn't help much. The man bended over me and ripped my bra of my chest. The man's hands started brutally and greedy to play with my chest. I tried to scream, and finally a sound slipped out between my lips. I don't think it was loud enough to be classified as a scream, but it was a sound I hoped someone, who was stupid enough to walk in the streets in the middle of the night, could hear.

"Bitch!" he hit me hard in the face and I could feel some tears stream down. I tried to get up. I had slowly regained control of my arms. But that wasn't the man's plan, he pushed me hard down again and I hit my head in the asphalt under me. "Stay there bitch! One word…" he slide his finger over my throat.

The strange man started cursing and started looking after something on the ground next to us. "Found it!" he nearly sang to me with a big smile on his face. I didn't have time to think, I only felt the familiar stich in my neck and once more I lost control of my body. "Help" I whispered as I heard a zipper get unzipped and felt a hand take of my panties.

I laid there, alone in a dark alley, unable to move, with a psyko man over me. I closed my eyes as I felt him benign over me and lift my legs a bit up. I didn't want this, I had always said that I would stay virgin until I met the One, and this was not the One I was talking about.

I felt his breath get heavier as he slowly entered my body. If I could I would have screamed out, but there was nothing I could do. Just lay still and wait for my angel to come save me.

I heard the sound of running feet's coming in my direction. I opened my eyes, and in one second I saw right into two dark brown eyes, and that's the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Gustav's pov **

I was glad I had insisted on taking a walk. It's not that I don't like hanging out with the boys, but a man needs some time alone. It had been a hard moth, 13 concerts, at least 20 interviews and a lot of traveling. I was so tired of not getting some rest and time alone. I knew I wasn't all alone there I walked; a bodyguard was walking a couple of meters behind me. They had said that if I was going out I needed a guard to, yea, guard over me so I don't get into something stupid like I did last time.

It was cold and late at night. I was about to turn and head back to the hotel when I heard something. I stopped and turned towards the guard behind me. He just lifted his shoulders as in saying "I don't know". I didn't know what the sound was, but something inside me got dragged against it. I didn't even notice that I had started to run towards where I heard the sound.

I stopped outside a dark alley; I didn't know where to go now. I heard my bodyguard yell after me, and I waited for him. "I didn't think you could run that fast" he stammered out trying to catch is breath. "I didn't know either" I said. "What now?" he looked at me, and I looked back at him. "I have…" I got interrupted by laughter inside the alley. I looked at my guard and him shake his head. "You are not smart kid", I didn't listen, just started to walk into the alley.

After a short walk into the alley I saw a shadow of a man leaning over something. As silent as possible I took a step closer to get a better look. I closed my eyes when I saw that the man's pants were down with his knees. I heard a moan escape the lips of the man, and I felt a cold silver go through my body. I didn't want to know what was going on in there. When turned around my eyes toped at something on the ground under the man. I got a glimmer of some blue eyes before they disappeared under the eyelashes. My heart must have jumped over a beat. I hadn't looked into those eyes in more than seconds, and still I saw the fear and sadness in them.

Without thinking I sprinted towards the shadow on the ground. "Get away from her!" the man turned his head and I saw sweat on his neck and forehead. "What do you want kid? You can get her after I'm done…" I didn't know what to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my guard right behind me. I nodded my head in the direction of the man and he understood. The guard, Tony I think his name was, started to walk towards the scene on the ground in front of us. Tony said something to the man. He dragged his pants on and got up to his feet. "You ruined my moment of joy here!" I hadn't seen him running towards me. I just felt the push against the wall and the knife resting on my throat. "You shall pay for this! Do you know how hard it is to get girls like that?" I felt my blood beat in my head; I had never been so scared in my howl life. "Back off!" A dark shadow threw himself over the strange man and both of them got raged down to the ground.

"Call someone! NOW! And get the girl to safety!" I ran over to the girl and dragged the phone out of my pocket. I was in shock and I hoped the paramedics understood what I was saying, because I can't remember what I said. I looked at the girl in front of me and laid a hand on her neck to check if she had a pulse, and she had! It was not strong, but it was something. I laid a hand under her neck and the other under her knees. I didn't even think about the fact that she was naked, I didn't know it was possible to don't see it. But when I was about to lift her up I felt a stich in the hand I had under her head. When I looked down I saw that she was surrounded by needles, and one of them had slid into the skin of my hand. I didn't have time to say anything before I lost the power in my body and everything went black.


	2. I'm here for you

**Regular pov**

A brown-haired man sat outside a blue door, waiting to come inside. He knew that the doctors were busy, but he needed to see his friend. He had been sitting there half the night, and unlike the other two, he didn't want to leave. But he also knew that Bill hated hospitals and that Tom was the only one who managed to comfort him. They had told him that he had to call when the doctors were done inside the room, and they would come faster than lightning to be with him. Georg was tired, but didn't manage to sleep; he was too worried for his best friend.

"You need your rest Georg…" the brown haired boy looked up. "I know…" he mumbled, he hadn't any plans to fall asleep. "Come on… if seeing him would make you fall asleep I will do this for you…ok?" Georg looked got up and followed the nurse into the room. "Gus!" he ran over to the bedside and sat down on an empty chair. The light-haired boy in the bed didn't say or do anything when Georg took his hand. "What have happened to him?" he looked at the nurse. "I have been told he was out walking with his bodyguard when they came over a girl being raped. They got the man away, but when he was about to take the girl with him out of the alley, the girl was unconscious, he managed touch a needle…" Georg looked confused; "a needle cased this?" he looked at his buddy lying still on the bed. "It wasn't a normal needle. It contained a really strong and dangerous form of drug. It is really hard to get out of the human body…" A tear formed in Gustav's eye, and he laid his head on Gustav's arm. "Is he safe now?" his heart started to beat really fast, "we don't know until he wakes up…but he have bigger odds to survive than the poor girl he saved…her body contained more of the drugs than a human body ever should contain…" Georg nodded; he was not going to let Gustav walk over to the other side, not yet.

**Gustav's pov**

I tried to find my way out of this labyrinth. Everywhere I went was as dark as an empty sky. I didn't know how I got in here; all I knew was that I wanted out. What had happened to me? I could remember a pair of blue eyes, and then nothing. I didn't feel like I had been knocked out, but what had happened? You don't just end up flying around in emptiness without a reason.

I had heard voices around me, but when I walked towards them they disappeared, like it was just my imagination playing tricks with me. How long had I been here? Did my friends know where I was? I hope someone have told them what happened, because if they still wandered around home without knowing where I was I would be so sad. I loved them so much, all of them! They were my family, and if one of the twins disappeared I wouldn't just sit around and do nothing…

Then, all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice sing a really familiar song "I scream into the night for you, don't make it through, don't jump, the lights will not guide you through they are dissaving you, don't jump." The soft man voice sang. I felt a tear form in my eye and slide down. "Stay with us Gus," I suddenly felt a hand touch mine. Wait a moment! Did I feel that? Am I on my way back to the living world? I think I managed to form a smile on my dry lips, because I heard laughter around me. "Gus? Can you hear me?" I felt a hand on my face.

I slowly tried to open my eyes. It felt like my eyelashes was glued together. "Just take your time buddy, take all the time you need…" I tried to match the voice with a face, but it didn't work. I tried to lift one of my hands, and I think it worked, because all of a sudden the room was filled with safe and warm joy. I would never have imagined that laughter could feel so good…

**Regular pov**

They all sat around the hospital bed, like kids on Christmas day, waiting for Gustav too open his eyes. Georg sat on the closest chair, and the twins chaired one chair next to Georg. "Come on Gus, we know you will make it…" It didn't look like he tried at all, but all the boys knew he did. He was fighting the hardest he could. Then they saw it, a glam of something brown, his eyes slowly opened. "Call for a nurse!" Georg yelled in joy and hugged his friend. "How are you?" Tom walked over to the bed side; Bill had run out to get the nurse. "I…" His lips and through were dry, so it was hard for him to get the words out. "Thirsty" he mumbled with closed teeth. "Then let's find you something to drink shall we?" Georg smiled and walked over to the sink and filled a plastic cup with fresh cold water.

After the doctors had gone through every single effect the drug could have caused on Gustav, they smiled and walked out. The three other boys had been sent out of the room as the doctors entered, and there wasn't only one doctor in the room, but five. They had to check everything and then more doctors were needed to take a look at their specialty zone.

The boys hurried inside so Gustav could tell what the doctors had said, but he had already fallen asleep with a smile over his lips.

The next day Gustav woke up with a terrible headache. I laid a hand on his forehead, but he quick removed it again. If the twins had been there he would have been sure that they had fried some eggs on him, so hot was it. "Where am I?" He opened his eyes, trying to figure out where on earth he was. The walls around him were white, and the sheets on the bed were the same color. "What the…?" he sat up, but fell down again, whole of his body were hurting. A knock on the door dragged him away from the pain ha had caused by the sudden move. "Eh… come in… guess…" blue door slid open without a sound. "So you are awake" A boy with long brown hair stood in the doorway and looked at him. "Have I been gone for long?" Gustav looked at the other boy. "You woke up yesterday, don't you remember it? You fell asleep again so I guess not, but you were brought here three night ago… do you remember that?" Gustav looked down on his hands, "no… I'm sorry Georg; I truly am… what happened?" Georg sat down on his friends bedside, "we don't know exactly what happened, but Tony said that you walked in on a girl being raped… and he had used some drugs and you got a needle into your hand and then you past out…" Georg looked sad at his light hared friend. "mmmm" was the only thing that escaped Gustav's lips. "Where is the girl now? Is she ok?" As Georg opened his mouth to answer the door once more slid open and to laughing faces walked inside. "The girl you brought Gus, she is so hot!" Gustav looked at Tom; he was the only one he could think of that would find hot girls in a hospital. "Hey! Tom! Shut it!" Bill slapped his brother over the head, "how can you think like that? They aren't even sure that she will survive!" Tom looked at the two boys sitting on and in the bed. "Whaaaats uuuup bros!" Bill shock his head, he felt embarrassed of his brother behavior.


	3. Im so sorry

Hey to all of you reading my storry. I'm on de edge of being removed from this page, and so is all of my stories. This is becouse its not aloud to write about real persons on this scite, still many people do it. I have recived a warning from someone thretening to report me, so this is what i want to say:

If you want to read more of my stories i will be posting them on another site called the link to my scite is user/TheNoteFromNowhere

I will repost many of my stories there, and i hope you will keep on following me and coment my work.

Thats all from AwsomeLikeMe, and i hope yours stories dosent get removed like mine.


End file.
